justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Now/Beta Elements
Sections * Most Popular in the beta was called "Popular Songs". * In the files for the game, it can be seen that there are a lot of unused sections. Here is the list of all of the currently unused sections: ** Sorted by Artist ** Party Songs ** Slow Songs ** Happy Songs ** Sweet Songs ** Easter Songs ** Summer Songs ** Winter Songs ** Autumn Songs ** Spring Songs ** Christmas Songs ** Hanukkah Songs ** Ramadan Songs ** Couples ** Family Songs ** Oldies But Goodies ** Sixties Songs ** Seventies Songs ** Eighties Songs ** Nineties Songs ** Sing-a-Long ** Chorus Songs ** Just Sweat ** Greatest Hits ** Kids ** Latino ** Hollywood ** Around The World ** Pop ** R&B Vibes ** Electro Sounds ** Just 80's ** Extreme ** Easy ** Pop Hits ** Disco Classics ** Caliente ** Just Dance 1 ** Just Dance 2 ** Just Dance 3 ** Just Dance 4 ** Just Dance 2014 ** Just Dance 2015 computer.png|Beta screen showing the Party Songs playlist Textures * In the files of the app, there are some progression textures which can be found in the "drawable-hdpi-v4" folder. The said textures bear a strong resemblance to the song levels (which gives Mojo Coins and avatars in-game), as there are some images named "progress_current_(1 to 3)/progress_done.png", which can possibly mean that the textures were for an early version of the song level feature. * Also, there are some other textures that include "quest" in their filenames. These, of course, are unused as well. Progress track.png|Beta Progress texture 1 Progress current 1.png|Beta Progress texture 2 Progress current 2.png|Beta Progress texture 3 Progress current 3.png|Beta Progress texture 4 Progress done.png|Beta Progress texture 5 Quest icon.png|Beta Quest texture 1 Quest check white.png|Beta Quest texture 2 Quest check yellow.png|Beta Quest texture 3 Quest checkbox.png|Beta Quest texture 4 Quest popup.png|Beta Quest texture 5 Avatars and Interface * While the app was still in Beta, the game was going to use the avatars from ; however, when the app was officially released, they were replaced with s avatars. *In the Beta version of the menu, there was a line of text under the "PLAY" button reading: "View all songs" and tapping on it would bring up the tracklist. However, ever since the official release, the line of text was removed and there is now a pink corner at the top-left corner of the screen showing the amount of songs there are in the game, and a line of text on there reads: "VIEW SONG LIST". *In the Beta version of the menu, one of the unknown dancers for (the one with the red, white, and blue spiky jacket) and Starships appeared at the sides of the screen. However, in the first official release, they have been replaced by the coach from You Make Me Feel... and P1 from Turn Up the Love. *According to the teaser that plays in the menu of the June 2017 update, the menu icons did not have the white border with curved angles that is used in the final version. *In the launch trailer, the following graphical differences can be seen: **The player s high score is placed on the left of the menu icon and not on the right (unlike in the first official release). **The player s user name is written in the " Regular" font rather than in the " Bold" font. **The song title and the artist s name are not displayed. **The statistics for each song are shown on three rectangles (a green one and a yellow one above a light blue one). Screen Shot 2017-03-11 at 9.32.23 PM.png|Beta main menu Screen Shot 2017-03-11 at 9.46.27 PM.png jdnow beta songmenu.png|Beta song list menu jdnow beta interface.png|Beta menu interface for the June 2017 update Songs Songs in the launch trailer *The following songs can be seen in the launch trailer (some of them have been released after the official launch of the game, while others are still unavailable): **''Barbra Streisand'' **''Call Me Maybe'' **''Get Lucky'' **''In the Summertime'' **''Limbo'' **''Maniac'' **''Moskau'' (released after the game launch) **''Pound The Alarm'' (released after the game launch) **''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' **''Starships'' (released after the game launch) **''Where Have You Been'' jdnow beta songmenu.png|Beta tracklist 1 (Barbra Streisand, Pound The Alarm, Maniac, Starships and Where Have You Been) jdnow beta songs 1.png|Beta tracklist 2 (Limbo, In the Summertime and Call Me Maybe) jdnow beta songs 2.png|Beta tracklist 3 (Get Lucky, Moskau and She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)) songs *The routines from did not have the "ABBA" prefix in their code names at first. **The code name for Honey, Honey, Lay All Your Love On Me, and Money, Money, Money were also different ("Honey", "Lay" and "Money" instead of "ABBAHoneyHoney", "ABBALayAllYourLove" and "ABBAMoneyMoney"). Abbaisthatyou.png|Proof of the Beta code names Airplanes * As seen in the server files, the coach seems to be more similar to his original status. Airplanes thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon All About That Bass * All About That Bass had a different cover in its first release in the files. Aboutthatbass cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover ''Barbie Girl *The pictograms from were supposed to be used. barbie girl pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictograms (from ) ''Better When I’m Dancin’ * The coach is different in Just Dance Now. Her hair is a darker shade of blue. * Additionally, the purple flowers that at one point appear in the background of the Just Dance Unlimited version are replaced by butterflies. Betterwhenbeta.PNG|Different background and coach hair color ''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) * There are 3 placeholders in the files. Biggirl placeholder 1.png|Placeholder 1 Biggirl placeholder 2.png|Placeholder 2 Biggirl placeholder 3.png|Placeholder 3 ''Body Movin’ * Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix) had more visible facial features and a blue-black outline (instead of a purple one), but these details got changed later on. * In the pictograms sprite, it can be seen that the renewed version of Gold Move 3 was not intended to be a Gold Move at first. Bodymoving thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Bodymoving cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover Bodymoving coach 1@2x.png|Beta half coach Bodymoving jdnow beta picto.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Blurred Lines *The fanmade square was not supposed to have a border. Justmaxbl thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Call Me * The coach for the Beta remake of Call Me had dark blue make-up on her face. ** Also, the background was dark blue rather than pink. Callme thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Callme cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover Callme coach 1@2x.png|Beta half coach ''Can’t Get Enough *An early pictograms sprite with seven placehodlers can be found in the Beta servers. cantgetenoughdlc beta pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictograms sprite D.A.N.C.E. * According to some unused menu assets, the remade coach initially had a slightly darker color scheme and a more visible face. Dance thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Dance cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Dance coach 1@2x.png|Beta half coach Dare *There is a beta pictogram for this routine. **This pictogram was originally supposed to be used in Mashups and Party Master Modes. Dare jd2014 remake beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Diamonds *A beta cover, using the album coach pose instead of the one from the menu icon, was found in the game files. Diamonds cover@2x (beta).jpg|Beta cover ''E.T. *In its first versions, E.T. had dark purple pictograms and light green arrows (from the original version). But, since the URL number 20150408_1230, it now comes with light purple pictograms and yellow arrows in the files. However, the menu image stays the same. *The song had an originally different menu cover, where the coach was placed on the left and not in the middle. Et pictos-sprite.png|Beta E.T. pictograms Etbeta cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover ''Feel So Right *The pictogram sprite that can be found in the Beta servers does not feature the Beta pictogram. feelsoright beta pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictogram sprite (the Beta pictogram is not featured) Fine China *When was first launched, some files of the routine were meant to receive updates, as proven by the "JDVersion" string of the .json file, which reads "2015" instead of "5".http://prntscr.com/oq2jxy However, those files were renewed again, changing the "JDVersion" to "2016".http://prntscr.com/oq2kt2 Firework *In the files, there is a Beta half coach picture that shows her with a less visible face and her legs accidentally fading out, revealing part of the chroma key. **There is also a Beta cover, in which the background is more zoomed in and the coach is slightly rotated. Firework coach 1@2x.png|Beta half coach Firework cover@2x(Beta).jpg|Beta cover ''Gangnam Style *In a promotional picture shown on the official website of for a short period of time , the coaches, the background, the pictograms and the avatars were inverted in color. Img dance 169433.png|Beta version ''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) *When the menu assets for the remake were first created, the menu icon had slightly darker colors on the coach s hat and her ruffles. Those parts were lightened in the updated version of the remake, which was finalized in late 2019. *The original pictograms from were initially used instead of the remade ones. *The lyrics were in a darker shade of blue.http://prntscr.com/qph83f Giddyonup jdnow beta cover generic.jpg|Beta menu icon Giddyonupictos.png|Beta pictograms (from ) Girlfriend *Early versions of the coach selection images can be found in the game servers. These unused files depict the coaches in their original color palettes and with clearer facial features. Girlfriend coach 1@2x.png|Beta coach selection image for P1 Girlfriend coach 2@2x.png|Beta coach selection image for P2 Gold Dust *When ''Gold Dust was first uploaded to the game servers, the pictograms, the lyrics hexadecimal, the Gold Moves placement and the menu assets were retained from ; however, several changes were applied over time. **Starting from the URL number "20150814_1338", the coach is more centered in both the menu icon and the coach selection image, and the background in the former is more blurred. **After the launch of , the digit in the "JDVersion" was changed from "0" to "2016". **As soon as the routine was officially released in the service, the pictograms were entirely remade, the lyrics color was changed from yellow to purple, the cover replaced the album coach with the coach s pose from the menu icon and the fading effect was removed from the coach selection image. Golddust jd4 cover generic.jpg|Beta menu icon (from ) Golddust cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Golddust pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictograms (from ) Golddustcoach.png|Beta coach selection image 1 (from ) Golddustupdated coach 1 big.png|Beta coach selection image 2 ''Holiday * A placeholder pictogram could be found in the pictogram sprite when the files for the routine were first uploaded to the server. After it had been officially released on , the placeholder file was replaced by an updated pictogram. Holiday placeholder picto.png|Placeholder pictogram in the early pictogram sprite ''Hot n Cold * As seen in the files, Hot N Cold was more similar to the original version, since the coach had red hair, red gloves and a more reddish dress; it was changed after some time. Hotncold thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon ''I Want You Back *Older versions of the archives feature an early sprite whose pictograms are in default colors. **Besides, the pictograms for '''Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4' are not golden. i want you back pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictograms sprite Kids in America *The remake was meant to have almost completely different graphics, having darker colors and cheering sounds at the beginning instead of a ringing bell; an improved version was released in an unknown date. Kidsina beta remake.png|Beta remake screenshot Kids in America - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Kiss You * The Six Players version used to be seen on the main screen, with a Beta interface and pictograms with default colors. Screen Shot 2017-03-11 at 9.41.19 PM.png ''Let’s Go To The Mall *Two placeholders meant for remade pictograms can be found in the files. Tothemall_placeholderpicto_1.png|Placeholder pictogram 1 Tothemall_placeholderpicto_2.png|Placeholder pictogram 2 ''Maneater * The cover of Maneater was going to use the album coach from Just Dance 4; it is replaced by the menu icon pose in the final version. maneater_cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Oath * In the menu image of Oath, P2 had more visible facial features, and her glove was pink and badly textured. As of 20150115_1722, the image has been updated so that the facial features are no longer visible and the glove is blue (as it is in-game). Oathdlc.jpg|Beta menu icon ''One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) *The pictograms sprite featured in the early game servers featured four placeholder pictograms instead of one. onewaydlc beta pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictograms sprite Part of Me *According to the early versions of the game servers, the version of the routine was meant to be used. However, the files were ultimately updated after the launch of . **This is proven by the .json files for the routine: the early ones read "OriginalJDVersion": 5, while the updated one reads "JDVersion": 2016.https://prnt.sc/opje97 Price Tag * In its early state, the remake was supposed to give the coach more visible facial features and a purple outline instead of a light blue one. Pricetag thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Pricetag cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Pricetag coach 1@2x.png|Beta coach selection image ''Promiscuous * If you explore the files through the bundles' archive, you can notice that the coaches' outline was originally dark purple and in full opacity instead of fuchsia and faded. Also, in a beta square and cover, the coaches look poorly extracted, as they have a white outline with some bits cut out. Promiscuous thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Promiscuous_cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover ''Proud Mary *In the early version of the remake, which could be found in the old game servers, the lyrics were more orange than red (as opposed to the finalized release).http://prntscr.com/q4fsg0 **In addition, the original pictograms were used, with some minor changes that involve the repeat of this pictogram three timeshttps://prnt.sc/q4fsnc and the removal of the double arrow head on this pictogram. ''Rasputin *''Rasputin'' initially used the remake that appears in the icon of the Never Can Say Goodbye Mashup; it was later replaced. Rasputin thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Rasputin cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover ''Rockafeller Skank *The original pictograms from were supposed to be used. rockafeller pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictograms (from ) ''Safe And Sound *''Safe and Sound'' was going to use its original icon, as seen in the server files. Safeandsound thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Safeandsound cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover ''Scream & Shout *According to an advertisement, ''Scream & Shout was going to be part of the New Year s Playlist, which was released towards the end of 2016. **It was ultimately released on June 26, 2019. WhatsApp Image 2017-02-04 at 1.12.50 PM.jpeg|''Scream & Shout'' appearing in the "New Songs!" section (on the bottom right) ''Sexy And I Know It *An early version of the Community Remix menu icon can be found in the game servers. Sexyandiknowitcmu thumb@2x.jpg|Beta Community Remix square ''Smile (Улыбайся) *''Smile (Улыбайся)'' originally had a different code name in the files; instead of "Ulibayssia", it was "Smile". So Good *''So Good'' had a different menu square, which features the coach in a different position. Since the URL number 20150513_1617, it has been updated. So Good.jpg|Beta menu icon Sogood cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover SoGoodcoach.png|Beta coach selection image ''S.O.S *In the Beta version of the remake, there are four extra seconds before the routine ends. This additional time was later removed.https://youtu.be/IKi1taBJ45w?t=251 Sos jdnow beta end.gif|Beta ending Step By Step *This song has an unused pictogram, exclusively for the remake. Step by step now beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Taste The Feeling * According to the archives for the Just Dance World Cup website, the Community Remix s avatar was based off the Classic one instead of the Alternate one. Tastethefeelingaltcmu beta ava.png|Community Remix s Beta avatar That’s Not My Name * The square was going to show the dancer on a diagonal angle and with a brighter color scheme. * The original pictograms from were supposed to be used. Thatsnotmynamejdn.jpg|Beta menu icon Thatsnotmyname beta pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictograms (from ) ''That’s the Way (I Like It) * The coach was intended to appear with a different color scheme (dark fuchsia and light blue instead of golden and brown). The background was also in a lighter shade. Thatstheway thumsb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Thatstheway cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover ThatsthewayBeta_coach_1.png|Beta half coach TiK ToK * An unused pictogram was created for the remake. Tiktok now beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Toxic * Until the URL number 20150325_1222, Toxic was supposed to appear in the app without any edit; however, the files were removed and re-added in the URL number 20150422_1529, with a different icon and some remade pictograms. Toxic.jpg|Beta menu icon Toxic pictos-sprite.png|Beta Toxic Pictograms ''Venus *When ''Venus files were initially uploaded to the game servers, recolored versions of the original pictograms were meant to be used. After the release in , however, they were replaced by renewed ones. Venusb beta pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictograms (from ) ''We Can’t Stop *The code name was different: it was ''WeCantStop at first, but then the DLC suffix was added like all the others DLC from . ''Where Have You Been'' *In the Beta game servers, there is an early pictograms sprite that contains many placeholders. wherehaveyou beta pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictograms sprite References Category:Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements